


It Started In An Elevator

by hunters_retreat



Series: How to Make a Better Life By Stealing Office Supplies and Having Sex in Small Corners [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Smith/Wesson, M/M, alternate show bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started in an elevator.  It ended in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started In An Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Some bits of the episode "It's a Terrible Life" were included, but were also edited because in this story, Sam and Dean have never been Winchesters.

 

It started in an elevator. 

_“Do I know you?” Sam asked as he stared at the other man.  He was beautiful.  Jade eyes and full lips.  Dressed perfectly in suit and tie, and he looked wound up tight enough that Sam could practically see the springs coiled.  It felt like recognition though._

_“I don’t think so.”_

_“I’m sorry, man,” Sam said.  He couldn’t help it.  His mom used to talk about Edgar Cayce and past lives.  He never believed in it but this guy made him rethink the idea.  There was something about him.  Maybe, this guy was destiny?  “You just look really familiar.”_

_“Save it for the health club pal.”_

It ended in the same elevator.

 

The day was like any other.  Sam went to work in the IT department with his regulation khakis and his yellow shirt.  Dean was in his office upstairs, wearing the navy pants and matching suspenders that Sam loved so much.  Sam had never thought about suspenders before but seeing Dean in them, taking them off Dean, had become something Sam enjoyed immensely.

They’d had a bad bout with a shape shifter over the weekend and Sam was stiff from it.  He’d been thrown against the back wall and choked by the damn thing before Dean had been able to shoot it.  He twisted in his seat from time to time to try to stretch the muscles out but it didn’t help much.  What he really wanted was to call it a day and get home.  Dean had to stay late, but Sam was going to leave at 5 on the dot, get a hot shower to relax his muscles, and Dean promised take out and a massage to take care of the tension. 

He smiled at the thought and closed his eyes as he stretched up again to crack his back.

“Sam?”

The new guy sat in Ian’s old desk and Sam tried to stop getting annoyed whenever he had a question.  Why was it always Sam’s job to train the new guys?  Especially the new guy sitting in his friend’s old seat. 

“Yeah?”  He didn’t answer and Sam looked over at him.  “What’s up Alex?”

“What happened to you?”

Sam saw Alex’s gaze on his lower back and realized the bruise must have gone lower than he’d realized.  Low enough that when he’d stretched his shirt had pulled up and it had shown underneath. 

Alex’s eyes went to Sam’s neck then and Sam was suddenly very uncomfortable.  It wasn’t like he could tell the guy he’d been hunting shapeshfiters all weekend with his lover.  He wasn’t sure what he could say to explain away the marks so he decided to run with discretion.

“It’s nothing,” Sam said with a grin.  “Did you need help with something?”

“Ah, yeah.  I-” the guy shook his head and Sam just hoped it was the end of it.  “Backing up the system.  Where did you start?”

Sam let out a deep breath and swung his chair into the aisle and began to show the other man how to do his job.

**

It wasn’t the end of it.  Alex kept staring at Sam all morning.  At lunch Sam felt eyes on him when he sat in the break room.  It was more than just Alex though.  Awesome.  He knew the looks they were sending his way.  Pity.  Concern.  Great.

He lost his appetite but he kept shoveling his food down anyway.  He was finished in record time and he had no idea what to do with the last 20 minutes of his lunch break.  Normally he’d just chat people up but he still couldn’t think of a good enough lie to tell and he’d never realized his coworkers would see the bruising.

“Sam.  Can I see you in my office?”

Sam looked up to see Dean standing over his table.  Dean’s eyes were hard and Sam wondered what the hell was wrong.  He normally only looked like that when something happened on a hunt.  Did he find a new hunt?  Had something gone wrong over the weekend that he missed?

“Of course,” Sam said as he cleaned up.

He followed Dean silently to his office.  When the door shut, Dean went to the window and stared out at the view. 

Sam wanted to approach but there was something forbidding about Dean’s stance that made him keep his space.

“Dean?”

“You wanna tell me why everyone is talking about the abusive relationship you’re in?” Dean demanded.

“What?”

“I’ve had three different co-workers come to tell me the gossip.  One of them who noticed how close you and I are and asked if I know who was hurting you.”

“The new guy in IT saw the bruises on my back when I stretched this morning.  I think he’s been spreading rumors.”

“What the hell?  Why didn’t you tell him something?”

“What, Dean?” Sam demanded.  “What am I supposed to tell him?  How do I explain the huge ass bruised down my entire back?  How do I explain the clear fingerprints around my neck?  I could probably explain one away, but both?”

“I told you to call in sick today.”

“And how many times have I called in sick after a hunt?  Come in the next day moving stiff because of a hunt?  With bruises and nicks and whatever left over?  How many times are people going to ignore it because it’s not big enough?”

“So what are you saying?”

“There’s nothing to say.  I can’t tell the truth and they all think they know.”

“You are not a victim.”

“I know.”

“They have no right to treat you like one.”

“I know.  But this is the life we chose.”

Dean stared at him a moment and Sam watched his shoulders drop, as if in defeat.   “I’ll see you at your place later.  I’ve got…” he turned away to the window and Sam knew the conversation was over.

He wanted to say something to Dean but he knew where his lover’s head was.

_They were back at Dean’s office, almost a celebration of the hunt, but it didn’t feel right to Sam.  He was covered in someone else’s blood and Dean was grabbing a first aid kit to clean them up.  This shouldn’t be the end.  He and Dean, they were part of something.  If there had been one ghost, there had to be more.  The fact that the GhostFacers were out there meant there were others that knew.  Others that needed help.  How many people had Sandover killed just in this office?_

_“We should keep doing this,” Sam said as they sat next to each other at the edge of Dean’s desk._

_“I know.”_

_Dean’s answer was flippant but Sam pressed on.  “I mean it. There gotta be other ghosts out there. We could help a lot of people.”_

_“Right, we'd be like the Ghostfacers.”_

_“No, really. I mean, for real.”_

_“What? Like, quit our jobs and hit the road?”_

_“Exactly.”_

_“How would we live?”_

_“Uh...” Sam hadn’t had much time to think it through but he knew there was a way.  Dean didn’t give him the time though.  He pushed ahead and Sam could see the walls coming up between them then._

_“You gotta be kidding me. How would we get by? With stolen credit cards? Huh? Eating diner food drenched in saturated fats? Sharing a crap motel room every night?”_

_“That's all just details.”_

_“Details are everything. You don't wanna go fighting ghosts without any health insurance.”_

_Sam didn’t know if this would help or not but he needed to try something.  Anything.  He needed Dean to understand.  “All right. Um. Confession.”_

_“What?”_

_“Remember those dreams I told you about with the ghosts? “_

_“Yeah?“_

_“I was fighting them.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“With you. We were these, like, hunters, and we were friends. What if that's who we really are meant to be? What if this is our destiny?  I mean, you saw us back there, working together.”_

_“I don’t believe in destiny.  That's insane,” Dean said as he moved away._

_“Is it? Think about it for just one second.”_

_“Hey, man, the ghost is dead and we're still standing. I mean, I'm sorry, but—“_

_“Look” Sam said as he tried to get Dean to understand,” all I know is this isn't who we're supposed to be.”_

_“No. I'm Dean Smith, okay? Director of Sales and Marketing. I went to Stanford. My father's name is Bob, my mother's name is Ellen, and my sister's name is Jo.”_

_It was so dismissive that it pissed Sam off.  “When was the last time you talked to them? To any of them?”_

_“Okay, you're upset. You're upset, you're confused— “_

_“Yeah, 'cause I only moved here 'cause I just broke up with my fiancée, Madison.”  He paused and took a deep breath.  The memories of her still hurt but he’d moved past it.  Hunting with Dean had helped him move past it.  “All I know is, I got this feeling in my gut. And I know—I know that deep down, you gotta be feeling it too. We're supposed to be something else. You're not just some corporate douchebag. This isn't you. I know you.”_

_“Know me? You don't know me, pal,” Dean said softly.  Whatever this was between them, it hurt far worse than when the ghost had thrown him and Sam wanted to say something but Dean continued.  “You should go.”_

_There was nothing left to say.  Maybe, in a few days, he’d be able to get Dean to see things his way.  Maybe, in a few days, he’d just pack his bags and hit the road on his own._

He’d been ready to.  Sam had come to work one day with a bag packed and ready to go.  His plan had been to head two hours south once he got off work to look into some strange attacks he’d seen online.  The phone had been ringing off the hook all day and the break he’d hoped to take to talk to Dean had evaporated into one call after another. 

He’d called him the night before and left him the information.  He’d hoped the pull of another hunt might make Dean see that they were meant to do this together.  He’d seen Dean earlier though, through a crowd of others, and when Dean saw him his eyes skirted away immediately.  Sam understood what that meant well enough. 

When he’d gone back to his desk he’d lasted another fifteen minutes before he’d let out a deep breath and pulled his earpiece away.  His bag was right there and his fingers itched to grab the poker hidden in there and just beat the phone to a pulp.

_“Whatever you’re thinking of doing, put your headset back on and get to work.  We’re both getting off at three today,” Dean said from where he’d crouched down quietly behind Sam’s chair.  “I backdated your request and I’m going to be feeling a little ill.  Come pick me up at my place and we’ll be on the road by 4.  Bring cash because I do not want to have this come back on my record.  Got it?”_

_Sam let out a deep breath.  “So we’re going to do this?” he asked quietly._

_“I won’t quit my job, Sam.  It’s up to you if you do, but if you want me as your partner, then this is what it is.  We work during the week, hunt on the weekends, and do a little good in the world.  Alright?”_

_Sam felt lighter than he had in ages.  It wasn’t perfect.  Sam wasn’t sure how long he’d last in his cubicle, but with Dean hunting with him, maybe he could last a little longer.  Dean was right.  The company had a hell of an insurance plan._

_“Alright.”_

_Dean got up then and walked away.  Sam watched him go and the guy in the cubicle next to him rolled back and watched too._

_“Trying to get a promotion the old fashioned way?” Jason asked._

_Sam laughed as he watched Dean walk away.  “I wish.”_

_Jason smiled and punched Sam in the shoulder before he grabbed his next phone call.  Sam watched Dean disappear around the cubicles and back to his office.  He hadn’t had time to think about it before, but the idea of Dean spread out under him…  well that was something worth thinking about._

This wasn’t the life Sam had chosen.  He would have preferred to have quit the job and hunt full time but Dean had been adamant about it and Sam wasn’t willing to lose Dean.  That was before they’d become partners in every sense of the word.  The office might not know they were lovers but Dean had become everything to Sam and he knew it went both ways.

Dean was hurting right now because someone thought anyone would take advantage of Sam like that.  Because anyone thought Sam would allow it.   Dean was working through something bigger than just this though and it made him wonder if maybe someone had made comments before.  Maybe Sam and Dean hadn’t been as circumspect as they’d hoped.

Which, considering how many times they’d had sex in the office, was a real possibility.

 

**

 

At two o’clock Sam walked into the break room to get some coffee but the room went silent when he walked in. 

Adler was there and Sam felt like he’d been set up.  He had a pretty steady routine while he was working, it helped balance out the lack of routine on his weekends with Dean, and his 2 o’clock coffee break was pretty well know.

It felt even more like a trap when Adler came up to Sam, a sort of simpering smile on his face.  “Sam, can we talk for a minute?  In my office?”

“Have I done something wrong?” Sam asked.

“No, no, of course not.  You’re one of Sandover’s best.  It’s … something of a more personal nature.”

“Then no.  I’ve got a lot of work to do.”  He left without the damn coffee and returned back to his cubicle.  He tried not to let the anger sneak up but he had no doubt that the people who saw him saw murder in his eyes as he sat down.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.  He knew what they thought and he knew they were well intentioned.  He also knew they weren’t going to stop.  He was too flustered to think straight, to give answers they might swallow and it was too late at his point anyway. 

He felt them again and he knew there was no getting out of it this time.  Adler was at the front but most of the IT department filed in around him.  Alright, so Sam had a lot of friends.  He liked to talk at the water cooler and he joined people at lunch if they were sitting by themselves and he went out with them after hours when Dean was busy.  He didn’t talk about his own life too much but he talked about his boyfriend sometimes and made up fictitious adventures to keep people from wondering about the injuries he hadn’t been able to hide over the past year.

“Sam, son,” Adler said softly.  “Your friends are worried.  I’m worried.”

“What the hell is this?”

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head because that was Dean and he was pissed.  Not just agitated, but downright pissed. 

Adler watched Dean’s approach with surprise.  “I don’t think this is something that concerns you, Dean.”

Dean looked at Sam and Sam tried to give him a small shake of the head to back him off but Dean stared at him a moment before he squared his shoulders.  Sam had no idea what Dean had been struggling with today but it seemed he’d come to some sort of decision and it had to do with this whole situation.  Sam didn’t like it one bit.

“If it has to do with Sam, then it concerns me.”

“Sam’s friends were worried,” Adler said, then he looked back at Sam again.  “This isn’t the first time you’ve come into the office with bruises.  And you’ve always had really good reasons for them.  But son, that’s a handprint on your throat and we can’t be silent about that.  Whoever he is, he doesn’t have the right to hurt you.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Dean growled the words out.  “You want to know where Sam gets his bruises?”

Sam’s eyes widened at Dean’s words. 

“Sam, get your bag.”

His hunting bag was right there at his feet.  He always brought it into the office.  He didn’t feel quite safe in the building without it, even though he knew Sandover’s ghost was dead.  Dean had backed away and the people Sam knew had cleared a path between them.   Sam grabbed the bag and walked towards Dean. 

He was a few steps away when Dean grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around.  He backed Sam into the wall and kissed him hard.  Sam groaned as his back hit the wall, but Jesus, Dean had never been like this with him and he didn’t care about his back.  He felt Dean’s hands trail over his neck and he whimpered, right there, right in front of everyone.

When Dean pulled back, it was just enough to look Sam in the eyes.

“We are done here, Sammy.”

Sam looked at him for a second and then he understood.  His smile grew.  “Yeah?”

“You’re right.  We’ll find a way.  But we can do real good in the world Sam and this place is stopping us.  This … ideal of what life is supposed to be is stopping us.  You ready to find that destiny you told me about?”

Sam couldn’t help the way his whole body felt suddenly lighter.  “Always.”

Dean grabbed the bag Sam had dropped and looked back to the startled workers of Sandover Bridge and Iron.  “We quit.”

Dean held his hand out for Sam and Sam took it without looking back.  When they walked out it was completely silent. 

The wait for the elevator was silent.  When it opened, Dean and Sam stepped in, but Dean stood facing forward and didn’t say anything.  Sam felt the tension growing between them and he stepped forward, pressed his body to Dean’s back as he pushed the stop button on the elevator.

“Sam?” Dean’s voice shivered in anticipation and Sam loved it.

“Gonna fuck you right here against the elevator wall Dean, just like I did in the beginning.  But unlike that time, when I’m done, we’re going to drive back to my place, and I’m gonna spend all fucking night worshiping you,” he whispered into Dean’s ear.

“And then?” Dean asked.

“We pack up.  We sell it all, or leave it all, or fucking burn it, I don’t care.  We get in the car and we find a hunt and we save people.”

**

 

It started in an elevator.  It ended in an elevator.  But you know what they say about stories.  One ending is just another story’s beginning. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And so this verse is come to an end. Maybe someday I'll have a little fun and revisit, but I wanted to give them an ending that didn't leave people wondering what happened to these boys. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I've enjoyed writing this verse!


End file.
